Where There's Smoke...
Drink of the Night The Mind F*ck(like a Mind Eraser, but on fire) Announcements * The shirt link is live Sponsors Mats by Mars (TRIANGLETABLE 10% discount) Cantrip candles(TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount) The Story * Hyllenae is the first to enter The Red Herring, it is mid afternoon. Joseph yells when Camille enters that wolves cannot be brought in. He then realizes it is them, but says it is still not allowed. He then gives Amalthea a letter from Trith, saying that her grandfather is ill and she is going to bring medicine. * The party orders a round of Dragon Ale's, then a round of Mind F*ck's, which takes about 15 minutes to make. Joseph brings one for himself too. Dawnash takes his shot, while it is on fire, and breathes a five inch gout of flame which quickly dissipates * Smash cut to a while later after everyone has been drinking for a while. Hyllenae asks Jingles if any of the books he has in the Haversack are History * Joseph informs them that they have no rooms in the tavern, he says that they could try The Vineyard. Dawnash is not feeling great after the drinks, everyone else is fine * The party heads to The Vineyard. Jingles uses Prestidigitation to clean everyone up as they go * They ask if there are any rooms there, but they are full and may have some availability in two days. Amalthea suggests they camp. Jingles asks if there are any secret rooms. He is told there is one two bedroom suite, but the party may make it over capacity, Jingles gestures to Trixie and says that surely she isn't a full person * Jingles says that they are a traveling band of adventurers and have worked with The Duke. They end up with the room for 15 gold for the night. They head up and decide who is going to get the beds, Trixie and Jingles want to sleep in a bed, Hyllenae and Amalthea volunteer to sleep on the floor, and Dawnash sits to meditate in the window sill. * Dawnash asks Amalthea how it is like to be missing Trith, she pretends to be asleep. Hyllenae asks Dawnash what it is like to miss Ada, so he throws himself out of the window to head to The Rusty Anchor, but thinks better as he makes it there, then turns around and goes to The Red Herring to have some drinks with Joseph/ He then heads back, climbs back up, and sits back in the windowsill * Trixie realizes that she has hairy feet, but they are like socks and help her sleep. Jingles is frustrated and begins to write something else down * They wake up in the morning and Amalthea asks Dawnash how it went, and he says that Ada was not there. The party smells breakfast. Dawnash is putting a bunch of food into his rug pelt cape * Jingles reminds the party that the people here are rich and powerful and may hire them, so they should make a good impression. * Trixie thinks about putting on her mismatched gloves, but realizes that they are already on. Dawnash realizes that the gloves are a little off and tries to feel them by dropping and giving her a coin. Trixie deceives Jingles into thinking that he has seen them before * Dawnash has two suggestions, one, finding a place to put the food for the orphans. Two, getting some money from street fighting * Skeet looks at the locket that Dawnash has, and the party realizes that he is probably missing Belish and they should return him * Dawnash says that the people hear may not like his habits, but maybe Jingles can ask around and see if anyone has seen a wizard with fierce blue eyes. Trixie goes with him. They find a man who may know something. They find out his name is Reginald and is a local who sells wine, this is his winery. Trixie asks him about Westly, he corrects her that his name is Wester, he knows that he traveled north, but doesn't know much more about where he went. * Jingles talks with him for a bit about his work and travels saying that if he ever needs some help in his travels. He asks if they are available to help with his deliveries, as the wagons are sometimes raided, they would be paid 10 gold a day. They say that they will need to talk to their party. They are directed to talk to Jorgen in the stables * Jingles takes a kerosene soaked rag from the room * They party then meets outside. The rest of the party is informed that they may be able to help transport the wine for the man who runs the establishment * Dawnash suggests that they may be able to find a seer, they also have a tendency to know the workings of the underground. They break up into two groups, Jingles and Amalthea staying with the caravan, and the rest going to help the children A guard is looping around, making sure nothing happens. Trixie tries to climb onto the roof where she saw the person run. The guard yells at her that it is a crime scene. Trixie tries to go around the house and climb up the side as Dawnash and Hyllenae talk to the guard, but a tile slips out and she falls * Jingles and Amalthea see carts leaving, and think it may be the caravan they need to protect. Jingles runs to the stables and verifies this while Amalthea runs after them, stopping the cart, and informing them that they are to be with them for protection * Jingles tells them about the deeds they have done before. He sees a man walking forward in fine blue clothes, and sees it is Reginald, who explains the situation to Jorgen, the driver * Dawnash, Hyllenae, and Trixie go to the docks to talk to Dash about where the homeless children sleep, he says maybe in the sewers, but maybe not to enter here because of the amount of water. Trixie runs off, escaping a grapple attempt from Dawnash, she says they have been away for a while and she will try and find the others * Hyllenae goes off to pray for wisdom on how to find these children, and an owl flies by that she follows pulling Dawnash like a flag. They follow the owl to a barrel with a red x on it. They move the barrel and Hyllenae pulls up the rusted grate. Dawnash jumps down, but it is deeper than he expects, falling 20 feet. She follows down, and prays agains on which way to go, but gets no answer. They go off in a direction * Trixie gets back to the others and says that she was sent back and they went into the sewers, but she doesn't know where they are. She ends up leading them southwest, the wrong direction * Dancing Lights is out providing dim light. They hit a trip wire and hear something running away. Dawnash yells that they mean no harm. They are jogging along, before getting caught in a net. A young child with a spear, then more with other weapons. Dawnash explains seeing the child trying to steal fruit, and calls for them to step forward. Hyllenae explains the arrangement they made with the goblins and dwarves. One of the older kids steps up and lets them out of the net. * Hyllenae says that Quintessa is wealthy and asked how they ended up here. One of the kids says that the parents were arrested and taken up north for not being able to pay the taxes. They try to arrange a place to put the food and ask for the names of their parents, if they meet them and can help * Dawnash goes to the older boy, Donavin, pulls out his lute and gives him inspiration, courage, to talk to Rodan. Dawnash asks that they be taken to the stables, which is where their party is. They get there and exit the sewers. Dawnash goes up to the stable boy and asks if there is a cart that is under Reginald. They get to the cart and meet up with the rest of the party * They are on the cart, days pass, Jingles has cleaned them via Prestidigitation. The party wonders about how much is happening happening originating from Masthead. Jingles goes up in the caravan to talk to Jorgen about the taxes and families being hard on their luck and what happens if the families cannot pay the taxes. * The carts are beginning to slow down a little as Jingles is leaving. He asks about it and a smoke line on the horizon ahead. Trixie jumps out of the cart to stealth in the woods, and they let Jorgen know that they will scout ahead * They make their way forward and see that it is a wagon that has caught on fire, it appears to be from Masthead. A cloaked figure runs by, and Trixie tries to follow * Dawnash gives Amalthea bardic inspiration * Initiative ** Trixie continues to follow ** The person looks back and notices the wolf ** Dawnash sends up a collected ball of his Dancing Lights, he runs up to the man on the ground, the man pulls out a knife, he takes out his quarterstaff to smack the knife away, but hits too hard and knocks him unconscious ** Jingles sees the glow, then checks the parchment, but it is empty ** Amalthea hears that there are more and gets a message on the scroll from Jingles ** Dawnash takes a handful of gold, getting 20, Trixie some, getting 130. The cart was collecting taxes. there are some flaming chests around too. He takes one back to the cart, as he is dragging it, he sees a thick envelope fall out and he reads it, it details getting taxes from a small town called Newriver * They talk about the person that caught getting away from the cart, about whether he was stealing form the cart. Trixie says to see if there is gold, if there isn't then it may have been bandits. Dawnash wakes the man and begins roughing him up a little to get information * Amalthea steps in between the two of them and says that he is doing it wrong and tries just talking to the man * The man reveals that he is a bandit and that there are others, about 15, from Newriver potentially * Trixie sees that all the chests in the cart are broken and are now burnt, almost everything here has the harsher gothic feel of Masthead * Jingles looks around the immediate area for Trixie * Hyllenae wants to leave the bandit here, tied to a tree. Amalthea wants to take him with them. Dawnash asks Jorgen if they can tie him to the hitch, but he says preferably not * Jingles pulls the man up and hands him a dagger, which he uses to kill himself * Jingles goes over to find Trixie who is by the cart, He takes a look around with Detect Magic, but doesn't see anything * Moving forward, they see a road that pulls east with a sign saying Newriver. Trixie informs the party that there was nothing there left, which Jingles confirms * Dawnash says he is going to sleep and for no one to talk to him or tough him Characters * Reginald - the man they talk to at The Vineyard * Jorgen - works at the stables * Gorgen - the goblin the party made the food deal with * Donavin - The older boy of the "lost kids", about 14 Items * Bag of Holding - Hyllenae * 3 shards of a broken sword - Jingles Quotations "She's an emotional support animal." "I don't know what that means" "It means I have documents." "Please to get them" "But it is illegal for you to ask me for them." - Amalthea, Episode 15 @ 31:50 Dawnash falling out of the window"He's either fine or he's dead, either way, nothing we can do." -Trixie, episode 15 @ 42:30 "Five pairs of - Four pairs of eyes is better than none." -Dawnash, Episode 15 @ 55:55 "You still have your handcuffs, right?" -Hyllenae "I like where your heads are, this will be a fun journey." Dawnash, episode 15 @ 1:13:05 "Having grown up on the streets, do I have any idea where children would sleep." - Amber, Episode 15 @ 1:24:10 "You are a horrible father. You gave him your last name and you left him." -Guillermo, Episode 15 @ 1:36:40